Sparrow x OC
by PurpleBubble14
Summary: Hey there! Please read my first story please? I admit, I'm not the best writer in the world but I hope to learn how to be a better one! Anyway, this is a story about my OC, the daughter of the Beuty and Tue Beast, and she attracts the attention of a certain guy with a guitar.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I'm new to this site so I don't know what I'm doing. But don't worry. I'll get the hang of things soon enough. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**oh my gosh, finally! I finally learned how to use this thing from the help of Candyhina243! Thank you so much! Anyway , this story is about my OC , Rosa Beast. She's the daughter of Beauty and the Beast. Remember, this is a story where its Sparrow x Rosa. I feel like they don't have enough of Sparrow Hood fanfics. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY (please note, I'm just starting out as a writer. So, of course my writing isn't the best. Please bear with me :) ). And I'll try to update as much as a I can. **

Once apon a time, there was a high school for the children of Fairytale legends. There were so many famous character's children, you couldn't even name all of them even if you tried. Well, our story begins with a teenage girl who is walking to her new school, Ever After High. She isn't like every other girl. In fact, her father was once a beast. You know, big, furry, fangs and claws, Grrr. You know the story. Even though he was freed from his curse by her mother, the girl was born with horns and a few fangs and claws.

This girl's name is Rosa, Rosa Beast. She has waist length wavy brown hair, soft amber eyes, a little fang poking out of the right side of her mouth, and small claws and fangs. She always wears a blueberry blue cape with a gold colored inside. Rosa has a little temper and is wicked fast. But other than the temper, she's really nice and caring. The horn on the left side of her head has the tip broken off and her eyes glow orangish red when she's angry.

Right now, Rosa is outside of the front doors of Ever After High.

Rosa'sPOV:

'Oh gosh, I'm so nervous! I can't believe I'm finally at Ever After High! No more homeschooling! WOOHOO!...But, what if people make fun of me for my horns or fangs? Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! I'm so nervous!' I thought stressfully to myself. I clutched hard onto my books. I took a deep breath and stopped staring at the ground.

'Get ahold of yourself Rosa! You're a Beast! And Beasts aren't scared of anything!...well, except for witches in disguise. Then they're down right terrifying.' I shuddered at my thought of my fear. I shook my head and concentrated. Curse my A.D.D.! I looked at the doors and took another breath.

'Here goes nothing.' I opened the doors and looked inside. Some students stared at me in awe and confusion. Oh please, oh please, oh please don't whisper about my horns. I looked down and walked to my new locker that was down the large main hall. Meanwhile, as I passed people, I heard them whispering stuff like, 'who's the new girl?' and 'whats up with the cape?' and 'check out those horns. Freaky~'. I kept my head down and finally arrived to my locker. I put in my combination and sat some of my books in it along with my packed lunch Mom made me and a new box of Pocky. I got my first classes books,Science and Sorcery, teacher: Rumpelstiltskin. I walked down the halls to my class, hearing more whispering as more people passed by me. I sighed and walked into class.

I then spotted a short troll- like man with a big fur russian hat sitting at his desk. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, , sir?" I asked getting the short man's attention.

"Vhat do you want?" He asked with a bitter sound in his Russian accent. I cleared my throat from feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

"Um, I'm your new student, Rosa Beast." I said. He then pulled out a FilePlanet drawer and searched for my name.

"Ahaha! Here you go." He said and handed me a file of the things we are going over in class.

I thanked him and walked to an empty seat in the back next to a red haired guy. His hair was strawberry red, had freckles on his cheeks, a gold tall crown, green eyes, and wore a red velvet jacket. I noticed he was staring at me while twirling his thumbs.

"H- hey, you know w-what's a pretty flower? Y- yOour ar-are... get it? Be- because your name i- is Rosa, like the flower, rose." He shuddered, causing me to raise and eyebrow.

"Um..." I began, but the guy then started getting flustered, so then a proof of smoke appeared, making the guy turn into a frog with the same crown on. I rested my ching on my hand and smiled softly.

"Let me guess, son of the princess and the frog?" I asked. The frog nodded.

"Alas, you are correct, fair maiden. Instead of forever remaining a frog like my dear father, I am to only become one when I become at loss for words towards beautiful maidens, like yourself. And I am to only have such poetic skills when in my amphibian form." The frog Prince said while placing his hand on his forehead dramatically. I sighed.

"Need some help getting back?" I asked. The frog nodded a thank you. I scooped up the frog and pecked his cheek, causing another puff of smoke to appear, this time making the frog turn back to human. He rubbed the back of his next in embarrassment.

"Thanks Rosa. I'm Hopper." He said. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet cha Hopper." I said. Yay! I finally have a friend! Yay!

**Sorry guys for such a short 's like, 4 in the morning and I'm tired as poop. I promise I'll have Rosa meet Sparrow next chapter. And thank you to all who are reading this! Tell your friends, even if they don't live EAH! See you then! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope all of you guys like it! ON WITH THE STORY! **

"Nice to meet cha Hopper." I said. Yay! I finally have a friend! Yay!

"So, do you mind me asking who your parents are? You know, since you know about mine?" Hopper asked. I smiled.

"No problem. I'm the daughter of the Beauty and the Beast." I said. Hopper nodded.

"That explains the horns." He said. I then saw more people coming in and looking at me. I looked down and squirmed in my seat. Man, I hate it when people stare at me.

"Hey, Rosa? Are you ok?" Hopper asked concerned. I looked up and smiled again.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I just don't really like it when people stare at me." I said.'man, I'm such a wimp.' I thought. Hopper smiled.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure you'll get more friends soon." He said. I raised my head with a determined feeling inside of me.

"You're right Hopper! I'm sure to make more friends today." I said while hitting my fist on my palm. I then noticed Hopper was staring at something, so I followed his gaze. He was looking at a tan girl with long pink and brown hair and pink sunglasses/ tiara that was on top of her head. I then looked back at the red head who was now smiling to himself. I chuckled, causing him to snap back to reality and look at me.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked. I waved my hand abit, as if waving away the question.

"You like her, don't you?" I smiled while pointing at the girl. Hopper then got nervous and flustered.

"N- no I don't! What ma-makes you say that?!" He shuffled in his seat. For some reason his nervousness made me laugh.

"Dont worry, Hopper. I won't tell anyone. But what's her name?" I asked. Hopper calmed down and looked down with a small smile on his face.

"Her name's Briar. Brian Rose." He said blushing abit at the girl's name. Class then started.

"Attention students. I have a surprise for you." Said the teacher while grinning evily, causing everyone to shiver.

"A POP QUIZ!" He cackled while pulling out a large stack of quizzes. Everyone groaned. I reluctantly raised my hand.

"E-excuse me? , sir?" I asked while he was handing out papers.

"What is it?" He asked looking up, also causing the rest of the class to look at me as well. This is REALLY not helping my cases of social awkwardness and anxiety.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude o-or anything, but uh, sin-since I'm new, I was um wondering if I have to take to pop quiz as well?" I shuddered. Mr.R folded his arms.

" . Even though you are a new student, I am to have you take the quiz as well. No excuses, no exceptions, no anything." He said and continued to pass out papers.

"B-but..." I said quietly. The other students then started to...defend me? 'What is this? I don't know any of these people. And yet, they are standing up for me? Why?' I thought as others were scolding the teacher.

" , sir, that's not really fair to the new student!" Said a guy with a crown and glasses. Briar, who was sitting next to the guy, agreed.

"Mr.R, I can't tell a lie, and we'll, th-thats not really nice." Said another girl.

" , please. At least let her study first." Said a Hopper. As the rest of the class continued this rant, I was stunned. 'No one has ever stood up for me before. They usually just whisper about how different I look. Why, why are they doing this? It's not really a big deal. It's just a quiz.' I thought. I couldn't really help but smile to myself. 'Looks like I just made some new friends.' Mr.R then got frustrated and snapped his ruler in half, making everyone in the room turn silent.

"Silence! Like I said before! No excuses, no exceptions, NO ANYTHING!" He shouted and told us all to start taking the quiz. All through the class I was so very confused. 'Oh my gosh! What are these questions?! Are they even real questions?! How can you say these words in sentences?! Are they all trick questions?! How should I know what the difference there is between a jumping bean and a magical jumping bean?!I'm just so confused!' I thought in frustration and felt like almost bashing my head against the desk. Almost. I sighed and mouthed 'f*** it. I quit.' To myself and just started guessing and wrote down random answers. 'Whats the difference between a jumping bean and a magical jumping bean? Answer:One can fly while the other does the Macarena dance.' I wrote down.

When I finished my quiz I put it in the basket near his desk and went back to my seat. When the bell rang Hopper walked me to lunch.(**me: sorry. They have an early lunch. This chapter is already long but I promised to put Sparrow in this chapter. So, yeah. Just ignore the earlyness.**)

I got my packed lunch and box of Pocky (I love Pocky) and sat down at a table with Hopper next to me, that Briar girl across from me, and a belong guy with a crown sat diagonally from me. When Hopper and I sat down, the blond guy gave me a blinding smile.

"Hey there new girl. I'm Daring, Daring Charming. You've probably heard of me." He said winking at me. I tapped my chin and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but not really." I said. This caused him to be shocked out of his mind.

"Not heard of me? How could you not have heard of the one and only Daring Charming?" He asked frantic. I shrugged again with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." I said. He huffed and ate his burger. I took out my lunch: beef and cheese sandwich, apple, bottle of sparkling juice, and Pocky. I started eating my sandwich but then noticed a hand reaching for my Apple. I quickly swatted the hand away and looked down to see a ginger guy who had a fedora, little beard on his chin, and a green guitar giving a sheepish smile at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You need something?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck and pointed at the apple. I shook my head. I was then startled when I heard the guy's stomach rumble. I chuckled at his embarrassment and threw him the apple that landed in his hands.

"Here you go. I have enough food." I said. The guy looked at me surprised.

"Um, thanks." He said. I smiled.

"No problem." I said and turned back to my lunch. The guy then walked away and sat at a table with two other guys. What I didn't noticed was that when he sat down, he didn't eat the apple, just stared at it smiling.

Sparrow's POV:

I was surprised when the girl gave me the apple. No one EVER let's me keep the things I attempt to steel. Why would she let me keep it? Is it because of my growling belly? Probably. When I sat down, I was surprised again. This time at myself. For some reason, I didn't feel like eating the apple. I just ate the other stuff me and more friends stole and stared at the red fruit, it's red skin gleaming in the light.

I looked back at the girl to see her laugh at how Hopper got tongue tied around Briar again. The way her brown hair gleaned in the sun reminded me of the apple. My stomach then felt weird. Not sick weird, just...weird. like a feeling I have never felt before. It felt empty yet like there was something light inside it, like a feather or a bug. When she laughed, it made me lose my breath. What, what's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? Maybe I should go to the nurse's office after lunch.

**Boom! Another chapter! Sorry if this was too long. Sometimes I take my time. So, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if there are any grammar errors or if the ending was too short. Oh well. TOO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry you guys! I completely forgot about this story! I'm so sorry! I'm not worthy of your kindness or reviews! But if you are still reading THANK YOU SO MUCH I FREAKING LOVE YOU! I'm so sorry guys! I've been distracted by school and stupid pointless tests and homework. Please forgive me. Anyway, here's the next chapter. PLEASE DONT KILL ME! BUT IF YOU NEED TO, I UNDERSTAND! **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

When I got to my next class, Villain class ( **I forgot what it's called. Big Bad Wolf teaches it.), **I went up to the teacher. He was at least 6'5" and had broad shoulders. He had wavy Black hair with a few silver hairs. He had a five o'clock shadow, had fangs, yellow eyes, and wore a tan leather jacket. I grew nervous again.

'Please don't put me upfront please don't put me up front please don't put me up front.' I had a small panic attack in my head. I went up to him and nervously smiled.

"Um, hello there Mr. Wolf. I'm the new student, Rosa. Um, where should I sit?" I asked. 'Whatever you do, don't put me up front!' I thought. He looked at me and pointed to the desk in the front. I stared horrified at the desk. I bet it squeaks when I sit in it.

Look at it, all dusty and rusty looking. It's so rusty, I bet once I sit in it it'll fall apart, making me fall on my butt. Then everyone will look at me and laugh. Then I won't have any friends. Then I'll have to be home schooled again. AND I CAN'T LIVE ANOTHER SECOND WITH DAD BREATHING DOWN MY NECK FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I NEED TO SIT SOMEWHERE ELSE.

I felt like crying when I inched closer and closer to the seat, the seat that will bring me to my doom. I slowly lowered myself into the seat, then almost jumping into the air when I heard a creak. 'CRAP!' I thought. I took a breath and sat back down, hearing another squeak.

Something wrong?" I heard someone asked. I clenched my teeth and stared wide eyed at the person in front of me, my hands not daring to touch the rusty chair.

"THIS IS WORSE THAN A WITCH IN DISGUISE!" I shouted. I then realized who I was talking to. She had black lipstick, black and purple hair, a spiky tiara, and a raven pendant.

'Holy crap! It's the daughter of the evil queen!" I then looked to the side and saw her name plate on the seat next to me.' and she's my seat neighbor! Help me! Anyone! I JUST YELLED TO THE DUAGHTER OF THE EVIL QUEEN! **HELP ME NOW!**' I panicked in my mind.

To my utter shock, she giggled and sat next to me. 'Wait, what?' I thought.

"I understand why you're so nervous. First day of school is the worst." She said. I blinked and smiled in embarrassment.

"Sorry about the outburst." I said. She waved it off.

"No problem. I'm Raven Queen." She held her hand out. I fully smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Rosa. Rosa Beast." I said.

"Wait, Beast as in the Beast from Beauty and the Beast?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yup. Those are my parents." I said. After class started, there was a knock on the door. sighed and sat down his book. He went over and opened the door.

"Yes? What's so important that you had to interrupt the middle of my teaching?" He growled. I heard a gulp and leaned forward. In the doorway, I saw the guy who tried to take my Apple. He was looking at nervously.

"Um, thintercom isnt working, so Miss Babayaga told me to come give you the new lunch schedule for teachers to have since lunches are really early." He said. Mr.W sighed and took his hand out for the paper. The boy gave it to him.

"And, uh, you're the last teacher and I'm late to class. I was hoping you could give me a hardship." He said nervously. The teacher again sighed and waved him in. The boy then followed him in, but his eyes widened abit as he passed me.

Sparrow'sPOV

When I walked into 's classroom, I was caught off guard when I saw the new girl sitting next to Raven Queen, a sweet smile on her face as she looked down and doodles in her notebook. Why was she even in this class? She seems so sweet and generous, again what was she doing in a class for villains? She just seems so...so out of place.

She then looked back up and saw me staring. I panicked and went over to 's desk. He handed me a yellow slip of paper.

"Make sure to never bother me again. You're dismissed." He said. I nodded and spread walked over to the door. But before leaving, I stood another peak and saw the girl looking at me. She smiled and waved to me. I swear, my heart stopped. Wait, why's it stopping?! Am I dieting?! Is this girl magic?! **WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS?! HELP! IM CURSED!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hi guys. I'm sorry I'm so slow updating. It's summer. I'm lazy. I have a tablet. You do the math. But yeah, I'm gonna be in high school next year!...im gonna fail. But don't worry about me. My brain is use to anxiety and paranoia and ADD problems. I can get through. I'm gonna start the chapter after class, because I'm yeah, ON WITH THE STORY! **

. After that terrifying day, I went to my locker. I was rushing out of my class because I didn't want to be in this death palace anymore! But when I rounded the corner to my locker I almost ran into someone.

"Ah! Oh I'm so sorry!" I said and stepped back. I looked and saw it was a guy. He was pretty tall and had shaggy black hair and green skin. He had tall black curved horns and wore a purple shirt, black leather vest that had a cape connected to the back bottom, dark ripped jeans, a chain coming out of the pocket, dark purple fingerless gloves, brown leather boots, double piercings, and a metal chained necklace with a dragon charm.

He looked down at me with calm red eyes. He was slouching against my locker. I cleared my throat.

"Um. Uh. I-i sorry but, uh, but that's my locker...you're leaning on my locker." I stuttered. Oh god I'm such a wuss! I'll be the worst villain ever! God! He looked down at me and pushed off.

"Go ahead." He said. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you." I said. I opened my locker and put my books away. I felt a presence and realized the guy didn't leave. He just went to the locker next to mine and opened it. I smiled abit.

"Oh. I didn't know your locker was next to mine." I said. He opened his locker and it was kinda messy. It had a bunch loose papers and a few wrappers and had some papers fall out. I put my books away and bent down to help him pick them up. While doing so, I picked up a picture of a black Dragon and another that had a raven holding a sword in its claws. I smiled and handed them to him.

"I like your pictures." I said and went back to my locker.

"Thanks." He said. I smiled.

"I'm Rosie, by Tue way. What's your name?" I asked. He looked calmly at me, almost as if he was bored. He looked at me a few seconds, making me feel uncomfortable by the awkward silence. Out of nowhere, I felt a bump into my shoulder. Startled, I yelled and looked at how a guy knocked into me.

"Oh, sorry. I was in the way." I said looking down and blushed in embarrassment. He snorted.

"Yeah. You were. Watch where you're going geek." He said. I blushed harder.

"Um, uh. O-ok." I said. He snorted and walked closer to me with his buddies.

"Well well well. Look what we got here. A mute pygmy goat goes to our school." He said. I blushed harder.

"Uh, um. I-im not mute." I said.

"Did you just talk back to me runt?" He asked with a glare. Out of nowhere, the guy's head flew backwards as a fist connected with his face. I gasped at how the fist belonged to the guy next to me. He glared with an icy look at the guy who made fun of me. The guy who made fun of me glared back.

"Do ya wanna go green bean?" He asked. He smirked and snapped his fingers, and a green cloud summoned little trolls with axes.

"Sorry, I don't like to get my hands dirty, but my trolls here do." He said as the trolls growled. He other guy looked nervously at the trolls.

"W-whatever man." He said and he and his friends left. The green guy looked bored again and snapped his fingers and the trolls disappeared with a proof of green smoke. I blushed embarrassed again.

"I'm so sorry for causing all that trouble!" I apologized and looked down sheepishly. He smirked.

"Don't be. That guy's a jerk." He said. I smiled abit and got my back pack out.

"Thank you." I said. He gave me a tiny barely noticeable smiled.

"No prob. I'm Malcolm." He said and got out his black and green backpack. I smiled.

"Well, see you around Malcom." I said. He stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked questionably at him, but then he pointed at a group of guys who were eyeing me. I blushed. Please please please stop staring at me!

"Sorry, but in order for them to go away you have to play along, ok?" He asked. I was abit confused but nodded. He put his arm up and hung it around my shoulders. I blushed a tiny bit but realised what he was thinking. I then painted on a smile and we walked out together. On our way out, Malcom glared at the group of guys.

Once we were out side and out of their sight, Malcolm dropped his arm.

"Thanks Malcolm. I'm such a wuss." I said, looking down sadly. He patted my head.

"Don't mention it." He said." Do you ride the bus or walk?" He asked.

"Oh, I walk North. You?"I asked. He smiled abit.

"Same. Let's walk together." He said. I smiled.

"Sure! I would love to!" I said. He smiled abit and we walked off.

"Oh, by the way. If you don't mind me asking, who's your parents?" I asked. He frowned and I immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to snoop." I said. He shook his head.

"Nah. It's fine. I don't talk about it, that's all. Only a few people know." He said.

"Oh. Well, if you want, you can know who my parents are." I said. He smirked.

"Go ahead." He said. I smiled at his smile.

"Well, I'm the daughter of the beauty and the beast. I'm suppose to be taking royal classes like my parents want, but I'm taking villain classes." I said. He smiled confused at me.

"What? Why? No offence, but you kinda seam too..." he led off. I smiled sadly.

"Weak? Wussy? Short?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No. I was gonna say too sweet. You seam like the kinda girl who goes to balls and stuff." He said. I smiled again.

"Well, I do. But I want to kinda go on a path I want. Sure, villains don't usually always win, but I want to take a thrill. I want to be challenged. I want to do something different. Ya know?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah. Oh! Speaking of dances, in three days is Throne Coming. You gonna go?" He asked as he pulled a green apple out of his bag. I smiled.

"Well, I heard of it from Raven Queen. It sounds pretty fun. So, first I have to ask my parents. Why do you ask? I'm a newbie." I said. He shrugged as he took a bite out of his apple.

"I dunno. If they say you can go, I have nothing better to do. Wanna go together?" He asked with that bored expression. I smiled.

"Are you serious? You can't just ask me that." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because. You have to do it a special way! Ok, if you ask me in a special way, I'll go with you." I said. He rolled his eyes, having me giggle.

"Fine." He said with a groan.

"Yay!" I said.

Time~skip~because~i~can~

When I got home I sat my back pack down and went to the dinning room where Mom and Dad were looking at the mail. I walked up to them.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I said. They looked up and smiled.

"Hey honey." Dad said. I breathed in and walked up to my Dad.

"Um, Dad?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked as he looked back at the mail.

"Um, in three days my school is throwing a Throne Coming. I was wondering if I can go?" I asked. He looked up.

"Oh? Well, who would you go with? It's your first day." He said.

"Yes, but I made a lot of friends. I would go with them." I said.

"Well, who are they sweetly?" My mom asked.

"Well, their names are Hopper, Maddie, Briar, Dexter, Daring, Malcolm, and Raven." I said.

"Well, what are they like?" Dad asked all worried. He really needs to stop being so over protective!

"Um, well, Hopper gets pretty tongue tied when he talks to girls, Maddie is a bit goofy and random, Briar is pretty exciting, Daring is ...well daring, Malcom is pretty quiet and tough, and Raven is really nice and supportive." I said. They were both pretty quiet so I started to fidget.

"...well? Can I?" I asked. My Dad and Mom shared a glance. Finally my Dad sighed.

"Fine." He said. I grinned.

"Thank you so much guys! Thank you thank you thank you!" I said and hugged each of them. I can't wait to go dress shopping! Ooo! Maybe Lizzie Hearts can make me one! I'm so excited!


End file.
